


I hear what you're telling me

by Vernin



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Eavesdropping, Foggy Nelson & Karen Page Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Identity, sort off, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vernin/pseuds/Vernin
Summary: “Last night I had this dream where Matt and Daredevil where the same person. My two big crushes as one and the same, how wild is that?”Matt almost choked on his sandwich.
Relationships: (Sort off) - Relationship, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109





	I hear what you're telling me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random thought that should not have ended up being this long. :)
> 
> Really, this is all over the place.

  
“Last night I had this dream where Matt and Daredevil where the same person. My two big crushes as one and the same, how wild is that?”

Matt almost choked on his sandwich where he stood, just about to reach for the door. Instead he buried his face in the crook of his elbow and tried not to die. Everything was fine; Maybe not exactly what he had expected to hear first thing in the morning, or anytime else in his life-time, but it was _fine_. ‘Not like this was some big deal or anything.

Through the closed door, he could hear Karen hum in amusement as Foggy started to pace back and forth in the little office. He lifted his head defeated knowing that he couldn’t just show up after that. That would be the end of the conversation. So Matt leaved casually against the nearest surface and waited. Closing his eyes as if that would actually do anything, and trying to convince himself he wasn’t doing this out of curiosity.

“I mean, I know how that must sound, but I’m allowed to dream whatever, and if my brain decides that Matt Murdock should be a superhero, then who am I to complain.” Foggy stated in what Matt could only assume was profound confidence. “Well I give your brain points for the wonderful image it put in my mind, but…” Karen paused, and then continued sounding overly amused.  
  
“Really Foggy. _Really_?” Foggy let out a strangled noise in response. “Matthew Michael Murdock, the Devil of Hell’s kitchen.” She said it in the same manner one might announce the winner of some sort of contest. “ _Yeah_ \- that completely sounds like something our guy could be.” It was followed by two sets of laughter, and Matt could not help but feel a little amused that they were having fun at what they didn't know, was his expense only. 

“Well..I mean, It would be pretty amazing though.” Foggy said quickly, and Matt felt the edge of his mouth twitch. Of course he would say that. When the possibility of something was as good as zero to none, the mind always had such an easy time accepting it. Once it became plausible however; the brain had a habit of quickly backtracking. Sometimes Matt wondered what life would be like if he actually told them the truth. If he told Foggy that he, a blind catholic lawyer, was the same man as the masked vigilante running around the streets of New York in the dead of night, fighting crime. 

Foggy would not laugh. That was Matt sure about. He would be terrified. And that reason alone was enough to make Matt keep this little bit of information to himself. What Foggy didn’t know couldn’t hurt him, at least that was what he kept telling himself in hope that it would make this situation more bearable. Yes, he was _technically_ lying to them, but the thought of Foggy having to constantly worry about him more than he already did, was a burden Matt didn’t want to put on his shoulders. 

“But seriously, when are you gonna to tell him?” Karens voice was lower than before, but Matt could still hear them clear as day. “Tell who what?” Matt could hear Foggys hearth speed up as he spoke, and it seemed that Karen could also tell something was off. “Don’t play dumb with me. I mean when are you going to tell Matt?” “About the dream?” 

Silence, and then; “Ow! okay okay, Geeze. I was just kidding!”

There was more silence, and Matt bit his lip. This was something he definitely shouldn’t be hearing, but the curiosity got the best of him. Even though he didn’t _actively_ tried to eavesdrop it would have made little difference either way. There was something so completely absurd about this whole situation that it felt almost comedic. Here he was, a grown ass adult, listening in on a conversation his two co-workers were having about himself and his secret identity alter-ego, in a law firm that he co-owned. This whole situation was just so bizarre. 

The familiar sound of awkward shifting movements could he heard though the door. “I’m not going to tell him. Like, ever.” Foggy stated in a determined voice. The finality in his words weighed the down, but knowing his friend nothing was ever really final. You just had to know the right things to say. “What?” Karen just about shouted. It reflected Matts own feelings to a certain degree. “Come on, you can’t keep really mean that. It’s already starting to get pretty sad, and if I have to watch any more of it I think I might explode.” 

“Well If this makes you sad, just think about how sad it’s gonna get if I actually tell him.” Foggy murmured and preceded to lean against the desk, knocking the stapler over in the prosess. “Sad for him, sad for me, sad for everybody.” 

“Mhm, So you’ll just keep it all to yourself then. And occasionally come to me to explain how you casually dream about him from time to time, that it?” Karen asked sarcastically. “Pretty much- Yeah, glad you agree.” 

“Oh come on, you’re never this dead set on anything. Say, what if we make it a bet. I know you love those, you’ll even get to choose what it is.” Karen said with her best cunning voice. “If you win, I promise I will listen to every word of your pining speeches whilst keeping my mouth shut.” 

“And if _you_ win,” Foggy said slowly. “What do you want?” His voice was very suspicious, but in a situation like this, it was understandable.

“Ah, that’s the best part.” She brought her hands together. “If _I_ win the bet, you have to tell Matt about your little crush the moment you see him, no stalling allowed.”

Foggy froze and Matt did too. Karen had just said _crush_. One thing was having Foggy declare his attraction, that happened all the time seemingly always platonically. Having Karen confirm this was like having someone tell you you had just won the lottery when you didn’t even own a TV. This was a real _romantic_ crush that Karen wanted Foggy to act upon. It made his head spin. 

“Fine. If by some miracle Matt walks through that door within the next ten seconds I’ll tell him. Happy?”

Karen smiled so wide you could almost hear it. “You said it, no take backs.”

Foggy hummed in response.

“Well, jokes on you. I called him this morning and he said he wasn’t feeling all that peachy. Told me he was going to stay in bed.”

Matt cowered at that. When he had awoken this morning he had indeed been feeling very unwell, and when Foggy had made his routinely daily call to this time “Make sure he hadn’t drowned in the toilet”; He had called in sick. Usually he wouldn’t let something so minor stop him, but it made for a valid excuse considering the add on of about a dozen hits he had taken the night prior. 

Foggy continued his secured-win speech. «So there is absolutely, no way in hell, even the slightest possibility in this universe, that _this_ door be opened today by an individual called Matt Murdock-» 

And yes, Matt was indeed stupid enough to do something like this. With one hand already on the handle before the sentence was over, this was as good time as any to _conveniently_ reveal himself. So he opened the door and stepped inside hearing their conversation immediately fall flat. 

He calmly closed the door and he would feel their gazes in the back of his neck, following his movements. He presided to slip of his coat and scarf, making sure the action was executed as slow and tedious as he could manage without making it looking too suspicious. Matt then turned around towards them and did his best ‘good christian’ smile before uttering, to his best capacity, an oblivious: “Good morning.”

They were both completely silent, but Matt didn’t need to be able to see to know that Karen was giving Foggy _that_ look. It took a moment before anyone reacted, but Matt heard movement before he felt Foggy take his hand in his own, giving it a little squeeze. 

“Matt I need to talk to you.” His voice sounded so defeated and mournful at the same time. He raised an eyebrow at Foggy, trying to remain as neutral as possible and knowing he was failing miserably. When his mask cracked, he could feel Foggy rolling his eyes in disbelief and hit him in the arm. «You already know don’t you?”

Matt shrugged a little over-dramatically. “Maybe. But I would still like to hear it from you directly."

“Of course you would…” He hesitated. “And how about it?” 

A reassuring hand found its way to the side of Foggys face. “I think you will like the answer.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a mess and all over the place, I'm sorry.😬  
> Well it's what I get for trying to sew together a story based sorely upon 1 single sentence that came to me at 1 am.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed anyway :D


End file.
